


Federal Bureau of Weird Incidents

by theverytouchofmecorrupts (Aridette)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Crack, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI SAC Singer, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/theverytouchofmecorrupts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his old partner, Special Agent Dean Winchester is transferred to a new division. His new partner however is anything but human. Weird incidents ensue on a daily basis as they try to overcome the differences between their species in the name of justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post on tumblr: http://ablazingwings.tumblr.com/post/46200097093/the-profound-bond-a-new-romantic-comedy

What looks to be another regular monday morning in fact turns out to be the beginning of what Special Agent Winchester calls his 'seventh week in hell'.   
Seven weeks since he lost his partner whilst on a case.   
Seven weeks since his boss insisted he take a week off and six since he was suspended from field work unless he gets cleared by an FBI psychologist.  
Five since he was allowed back in the office to catch up on paperwork if that helped him cope in some way.  
Ever since then he is known to drive everyone insane with his mood swings. Stuck between grumpy and flirtatious, Special Agent Dean Winchester keeps refusing any sort of help and downs himself in work. And when that proves to be insufficient he starts roaming around the office and keeps everyone else from getting their work done.  
At times he just lingers in one hallway or another and blankly stares into other Agent's workspaces, hoping to catch a glimpse of some real case. Other times he can be found around the interrogation rooms in hopes of being included in an active investigation again.  
But his colleagues have orders of their own and unlike Agent Winchester they follow them. Even if that means absolutely not letting their best Agent in on any case.  
  
This monday however is different.  
Special Agent Winchester only just got his first coffee and donut of the morning when he is called into SAC Singer's office.   
_'Good morning, Bobby'_ , he says cockily as he enters the room without knocking.  
 _'It's still Special Agent in Charge for you, boy._ ', the older man scolds him half-heartedly. For a moment Dean stands still and grins expectantly, donut and coffee still in hand.  
 _'You are not off the hook yet, idjit. Sit down._ ', Bobby gestures toward the chair on the other side of his desk.  
Confusion spreads across Dean's face for a short moment before he sits down.  
  
 _'I'm having good news and better news for you. Which do you want first?'  
'I'll go with the good news for now'_, he once again grins self-assuredly.  
 _'You might have heard of the government plans to improve on supernatural-human affairs.'_   
Dean nods.  
 _'It has been decided we open a new division consisting of several Agents of different species.'  
'I thought they weren't interested in working with 'mere mortals'?_', he interrupts, then takes a sip of still-too-hot coffee.  
 _'You are mistaken, Agent Winchester.'_ , Bobby starts pointedly. _'There is one faction who agreed and signed a treaty last week.'_ He pauses, waiting for a reaction. ' _You might have missed that, being all stuck in your head-space.'_ For a moment Dean stares, not understanding where his boss is going with this.  
 _'You will be part of this new division.'_  
  


_'No I won't.'_ He refuses faster than he can even give it a second thought. How was this good news? First he loses his partner, unable to safe him, then he is practically imprisoned in his office and now he is to leave his department and friends?  
 _'Sorry, did I ask for your opinion?'_ , Bobby replies harshly.  
 _'No, sir.'_ , Dean says in a mocking tone, very well knowing how much it upsets his boss.   
_'You will be assigned a new partner too, so we can get you out of everyone's hair here in the office.'_  
At that Dean jumps up, almost spilling his coffee due to the sudden movement.  
 _'Look. This whole job is messed up bad enough as it is. I don't need some supernatural partner to prove that point. I don't need a partner at all for that matter!'_  
 _'I am not reconsidering, Agent Winchester. This decision is not up for discussion.'_  
The young Agent stares hard at his boss before turning around, heading for the door and muttering: _'You'll regret that decision.'_  
  
 _'I heard that!'_  
Dean ignores him on his way out, flipping him off over his shoulder before he throws the door shut behind himself.  
  
 _'Tomorrow! 0800! My office!_ ', Bobby yells after him before he disappears down the hallway and back into his office.  
 _'Yessir'_ , Dean hisses.  
  
What a way to start the week.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning starts no better than the previous. Even before Dean drags himself to work he is done with the day. To say Bobby's announcement upset him would be the understatement of the century.

Dean had laid awake all night, coming up with the worst scenarios possible of what could happen. It took him a while to go through his old newspapers, but eventually he found what he was looking for. Angels.  
They had agreed. _Sneaky bastards_ , Dean thought, _as if they couldn't spy on humanity any time they wanted_. No, now they had to meddle in human affairs, too. _As if that ever ended well._

The prospect of working with some know-it-all, century-old creature sends shivers down his spine as he drags his feet towards SAC Singer's office a little after 8 in the morning.

Bobby knows his best Agent never shows up on time. So who cares if he gets a coffee first and shows his disagreement by being extra-late today.

 

_'You are late, Agent Winchester.'_ A gravelly voice greets him before he is even through the door. Dean stops dead in his tracks. Before him stands a man of roughly the same age as himself, maybe a little older. Messy dark hair and a come-down trench coat making him look extra shabby in comparison to the always correctly dressed FBI-Agents. He doesn't even turn around completely to look at Dean as he says that, apparently not very interested in his surroundings.  
 _'Looks like you should have spent five minutes on dressing correctly rather than being early.'_ , Dean replies dryly.  
The other man's eyes twitch. _'That is not how it works.'_

_'Sorry to interrupt the moment you guys are having, but how about proper introductions? Dean, this is Castiel, Castiel-'_ , Bobby tries to lighten the gloomy mood that tangibly hangs in the air between the two partners-to-be.  
 _'I know who he is.'_ , the dark-haired man says.  
It's Dean's turn to look ready to kill. _'So what, you know who we are and how this works, but you can't be bothered to comply with the rules.',_ he points out. Clearly aiming to piss the angel off over anything that comes to mind. If he is going to be his partner he will have to deal with his moods anyway.  
The angel in turn gives him a once-over, lingering a little on Dean's not-quite-standard tie. _'I don't think you are one to judge.',_ he says, head slightly tilted to the right.  
  
' _Agent Winchester. This is not the time or place to pick a fight. Or are you forgetting whose office you are in, again?'_ , SAC Singer tries to get their attention once more.  
 _'Alright, alright,'_ Dean gives in, _'But really, does the dress-code not apply to him, or what?'_   
He loosely gestures in the other man's direction. The angel, still not facing his partner more than necessary, heaves a breath in exasperation and lets his coat slide from his shoulders, revealing a black suit that should meet the FBI-standards but for some reason doesn't quite give off the right vibes.  
  
Dean grins triumphantly. _'Well, it's something to work with. Even if he still looks like a heavenly tax-accountant.'_   
_'I can only influence my vessel's choice of clothes to a certain degree before taking possession of it.'  
_

Right. Angels don't have human bodies. _'So instead of going shopping you guys just go and possess some poor bastard that happens to almost meet your expectations, then.'_  
  
 _'Once again, that is not how it works. Mr. Singer, I thought you said this was your best Agent. He hardly seems to know anything relevant at all.'_  
  
Bobby sighs. ' _Trust me, there is more to him than his prejudice and stupidity. Even if he won't let it on.'_

_'I sure hope so.'_  
  
 _'Are we done insulting me yet, or would you rather I go and get another coffee instead?_ ', Dean offers mockingly.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a trap.  
  
Dean should have known. But sometimes all those years of training and learning from being in constant danger go right out the window when shit hits the fan. He's not used to working with this new guy yet and who would have expected their first investigation to turn out like this?  
It had started out as nothing more than a case of identity fraud, but had somehow led them much deeper into the mud and now they're trying to catch a crazy bomber, or rather just survive the next hour.  
  
That guy is good. The whole area is covered in little detonators, most of them almost as invisible to the untrained eye as what triggers them. Both agents are sure they didn't step on anything or pass any light barriers or sensors, nor were there any cameras to be seen, so how did their bomber know exactly where they were and where to detonate another tiny bomb. It was clear by the explosive force that these bombs weren't meant to kill anyone, but keep them away for long enough.  
  
The area Dean and Castiel are scouting in the middle of the night is a bunker-like storage building outside of the city, a rather rural area with just a few farms and barns here and there. It is a good place to hide seeing as it is hardly in use these days. The rental records only revealed two or three leasers in total.  
However, it doesn't provide much cover and so they are having trouble getting closer to the building without being seen once they leave cover and there is only so far they can get by sneaking around units.

Dean motions for his partner to stay where he is. At least that's one good thing about him, they do have a kind of understanding he didn't have with any of his former partners. He never had to explain any of the hand-signals he picked up over the years. He just knows.  
  
The agent stays close to the ground and quickly crosses the small path and presses his back into the wall of another metal storage unit. A glimpse back and his partner gives him a sign that the way ahead seems clear and that he'll cover the other direction in case something happens behind them. Carefully pressed against the wall Dean scoots closer to the next building.

It got tiny windows high up and strong walls. If any place should be the headquarter, Dean would pick this non-descript storehouse. He can't see a door though from where he stands. He's got to get closer.

Every step is placed carefully and tested before shifting his weight. He is careful not to make a sound, not to miss any sign that there might be another bomb, this close to where they hope they can catch the guy. Finally having reached the corner, he sneaks into the next alley.

From this point on he can only rely on his own senses.  
His partner won't be there to cover his back.

Although Dean never minded working alone and relying only on himself, this guy is giving him the creeps. He is probably not the average criminal he faced before, but someone somewhat supernatural. This thought crosses his mind as he realizes how utterly stupid it would have been to only send two of their regular Agents on this mission. Dean huffs quietly. Of course something supernatural would have to have been involved or they wouldn't be here.

That's probably how the guy always knew where they were. _Psychic or some shit,_ Dean thinks when he hears a steady, almost inaudible zrrr, zrrrrrr, zrrr, zrrr and then louder ZRRRRRRR.  
It's almost too late when Dean sees it. 

A tiny remote-controlled car.  
With a blinking detonator on top.  
  
Without thinking twice he runs back around the corner and sprints towards Castiel, the sound of the car steadily approaching.

 _'TAKE COVER!'_ , he yells as he reaches his always puzzled-looking angelic partner. His expression doesn't change as he grabs Deans arm and pulls him back. ' _Wha-?'_ , but he never gets to finish his question. The next thing he hears is a deafening explosion and metal hitting concrete a second later. This explosion was much bigger than the ones before.   
This one was definitely meant to kill.   
  
It takes Dean a moment to realise the sound came from somewhere way behind him and to his right.

He turns to look at his partner, who once again stands much too close to him to be comfortable, and asks again. _'What in gods name was that?'_

 _'I got tired of doing this your way. If the FBI wanted us to do it your way they would have given you a human partner.'_ , the angel deadpans in his usual dark voice.  
 _'And that means what exactly?'_  
The more than ever constipated look is totally worth it in Dean's books. _'That we're doing it my way from here on. We know that guy knows where we are, but we don't know how long it takes him to catch on. By foot we'll never move around fast enough to avoid being on his radar. So I moved us a little faster, a little further.'_ , he explains tiredly. _Humans. So slow to catch up._

Dean stares at him for a good few seconds, then lightly punches his shoulder ' _Nice reflexes, man. Little heads up next time you zap us somewhere?'_

Castiel had expected Dean to react more offended than this. _'I... suppose I can do that.'  
  
_ From there on it's a lot of being zapped somewhere, Dean isn't too sure of their exact location on the grounds. The walls all look the same to him. He must have voiced this because Castiel agrees.  
 _'That was the plan. If you don't know, he won't either.'_  
Dean takes a quick look around. _'Let's get him?'_  
 _'Yes.'_  
  
Next time Dean feels proper ground under his feet they are facing a metal door. He immediately pulls his weapon and motions for his partner to get in position on the other side of the metal frame. _No extra locks on the outside. Won't have any on the inside either._ Before he even finishes that thought he kicks the door open and pushes inside.   
  
The room is almost completely shrouded in darkness except for a sparsely lit area in the back.   
Dean takes a few steps forward, listening intently for any sounds around him. Castiel's footsteps are in perfect synch with his, nothing to give his presence away if the guy doesn't see him.   
  
He slowly creeps forward, gun pointed ahead, checking every possible corner on his way towards the lights.  
Then there's a sudden motion to his right and a guy just a little shorter but definitely bulkier than the Agent is flinging himself at Dean from the top of a container.   
They struggle, but Dean is too surprised too react fast enough. His weapon clatters to the floor and out of reach while the guy makes a point to grab his hands, effectively pinning him down.   
It's a pitiful sight, but before Dean can even make a proper effort to free himself and knock the guy out, Castiel stands behind them. _'Hey, assbutt.'_  
Shock written all across his features the guy freezes and turns around stiffly to the source of the voice.  
Now face-to-face with the assailant Castiel presses two fingers to his forehead and the guy slumps down on top of Dean.  
 _'Well that was anti-climatic....'_


End file.
